In some wireless communication systems, for example, Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems and Wideband CDMA (WCDMA) systems, multiple wireless communication devices may share an access medium. For example, time and/or frequency resources may be shared among multiple devices, e.g., utilizing Orthogonal Frequency-Division Multiplexing (OFDM),
Some wireless communication standards and protocols, for example, Radio Access Network (RAN) long-term evolution requirements, may require that a wireless communication system support certain data transfer rates, e.g., per unit of frequency bandwidth, for example, a downlink peak data rate of 5 bits per second per Hertz (b/s/Hz) and an uplink peak data rate of 2.5 b/s/Hz.
Unfortunately, conventional division of time and/or frequency resources may be inefficient, e.g., may not achieve the required data transfer rates.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.